tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs 9
Well we're back again for a ninth time! This time its a little different. We're taking 7 past contestants (yeah you heard me) and putting them against 14 newbies. Yeah a lot of the old cast is taking a break. We're going around the world once again to see who will be the next winner of Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs! Sign Ups (Closed) #Thomas-The Smart One-Mike #Dreyk-The Apathetic Snark-Blake #Laney-The Independant Actress-Dawny #Leo-The Tortured Artist-BB #Rhett-The Paranoid Dude-Blaze #Romeo-The Fragile Nobile-TF #Jimmy-The Short Smart One-Surfer #Honey-The Wannabe Princess-Amber #Tirone-The Manipulative Prosecutor-Conker #Diamond-The Likeable Charmer-Amber-Jane #Jeremiah-The Hard-Working Farmboy-Dianted #Apex-The Shy Guy-Alpha Ranger #Dee-The Mafia Princess-Dark #Kimberly-The Washed Up Celebrity-Mabel #Pen-The Briber-Nemo #Lehl-The One Nobody Cares About-Ifraid #Larry-The Eating Machine-HellishGizmo Voted Out in We're Ready For Takeoff (21st) #Samuil-The So Called Master Mind-Miguel #Felicia-The Uninvited and Unwanted Girl-Winston #Sara-The Shy Yet Smart Party Girl-RR44 #"Holes"-The Wannabe Strategist-Usi Interactions (You May Edit) Friendships Honey and Tirone Conflicts Leo and Apex Leo and Tirone Relationships Alliances Jimmy, Apex, Lehl, and Samuil. Attractions Leo and Kimberly (onesided Leo) Apex and Diamond (onesided Apex) Elimination Ceremonies (Pictures) Team Amazon Eliminations Team ACTN Eliminations Team Victory Eliminations Elimination Table Episode 1: We're Ready For Takeoff Runway Chris: Well who's ready for another season of ASVU. Last season we wanted to see who would win ASVU8. Heroes or Villains? The final two came down to two heroes Jimmy and Romeo. In the end Romeo won and now it's season 9 of ASVU. Let's welcome the contestants! Jeremiah: I hope you have a lot to offer this season, Chris. It should be a pleasurable honor being on this show, and working with whoever I have to. It'll be great meeting all of your acquaintances, whenever and if ever they can be met. Pen: *holds up a paper slip* I'll give you three hundred vagillion million to the winner and every winner of the show! Dee: Nice to meet you, Sir... Jeremiah: Well, lovely lady, who would you be? Dee: My name is Dee... and yours? *A familiar camper arrives. His face is unshaved and has a little bit more hair than last time* Leo: *Lower voice* Enough with all the newbies the king has arrived. Jeremiah: I was about to say, before I was rudely interrupted, my name's Jeremiah. And I have to say, I'm glad your acquaintance was the first I've met, as I don't think my heart will care about anyone else's thanks to you. Laney: Hello everyone, Laney is here *Winks* Hopefully this season doesn't have any bratty 5 year-olds. Leo: *Low voice* Laney is that you! Yesss! All we need is Saionji and this would be heaven! Kimberly: *flicks hair* Where is my paycheck for appearing on this degraded show? *rolls eyes* Where is my compensation for dealing with these whack, poor and gross people? *stomps feet* And don't you know who I am, ladies? Leo: Of course I do! You're Saionji, my queen!You look different.Did you do something to your hair? Dee: Someone who should shut their mouth? Jeremiah: I take back the thing I said about wanting to meet everyone's acquaintance. Most, perhaps, just not all. (CONF) I didn't think someone could be so... could be so... mean! On the farm, if you were ever like that with anyone you'd be beaten out of that behavior. But, I don't think they're allowed to use belts on strangers on an international television show... I think. (END CONF) Dee: (CONF) In my family, you try to be respectful first... but if that doesn't work.... well the Moretti's can get nasty... (END CONF) Leo: (CON) They shouldn't talk to Saionji like that. She's royalty! (END CON) Apex: Uh, *almost falls asleep because he is so nervous* I i i cant cann believe I am here I was rooting for Jimmy to win last season and Leo is here and like *hides away*. Sorry bad first impressions. Kimberly: The uncultured swines who simply aren't aware of my existance. How ignorant. Shall I refresh your modern minds? Apex: Oh I am so sorry I did not see you, but hi I like your shoes hehe. Leo: I already know who you are Saionji. Apex: Saionji was so cool and hot err beatuiful or whatever. *blushes* Leo: *Glares at Apex* Apex: Oh I am so sorry I did not mean to be offending. Leo: *Paints the perfect picture of Apex* You're lucky I don't get that mad with noobs who don't know how to play this game. Next time you tick me off I will-...well let me show you. *Rips Painting of Apex up and throws it at him* Apex: I like artists so much I always make good friends. (CONF) A mistake already am I gonna get 21st *thinks about it* *hides* (CONF END) Leo: (CON) Harsh? Yeah! Worth it? HECK YEAH! After watching last season (He finally watched a season of ASVU) I saw comments like "He's on the wrong team" and "Leo isnt even a villan". Time to prove you wrong! (END CON) You might like us artists but we don't like you! Now stay away from me and Saionji and we won't have a problem! Apex: (CONF) I am nice but when people get on my nerves I am not. (CONF END) I see Leo it won't happen again. You little selfish dumb### whothinks you have a chance with Saionji but does not your also a sad excuse for a painter those coloprs are way off and I take s###s that are more creative! (CONF) I told ya. (CONF END) Leo: Oooooh you got me. I already see what that mouth can do. But let's see you in action during the challenge. Hopefully we don't bump into each other again I don't play Mr. Nice Guy. Apex: You have a bog mouth for a small person. Laney: Can we all like stop the tension? Seriously I can here to be a millionaire not watch 2 girls get into it. Jeremiah: I agree. We should be giving each other's acquaintances handshakes and hugs, not bloody faces and hurt feelings. Apex: Yeah good point sorry Leo I dont mess around with bullcrap anyway Jeremiah your the kind of person I like a nice person who is not up for violence or arguments want to be in a alliance if we are on the same team? Leo: You know what? If Laney says something that means it's right. And sorry I interrupted you Jerimiah. *Shakes hands* And i'm also sorry Apex. *Shakes his hands but only Apex can see his glare* Jeremiah: Why thank you both! Glad to see the tension lowering, and now I hope we can continue without any harsh words, eh? *Whispers in Apex's ear* And only just possibly. Wink. Apex: *whispers to Jeremiah*so want to be in a alliance so we can get some people out? *wink* hint hint a.k.a Leo. Want to do it? Leo: (CON) Those two are up to something. I'll make sure whatever it is doesn't turn out the way they want (END CON) Apex: (CONF) Does he think I am stupid I was eavsdropping the whole time! *realizes something* Oh no this cant be happening! *runs out of confessional* (CONF END) *whispers to Jeremiah* I heard Leo saying that I"'ll make sure whatever they are doin does not turn out the way they want" (CONF END) Tirone: *walks onto the runway.* What is going on...? Apex: Nothing hey what is your name? I'm Apex *whispers* Sorry I am trying to make good first impressions Tirone: Okay. Take your 'first impressions' somewhere else. I will not talk to people unless I need or want to. *walks off* Apex: I think something crawled up your a## this morning. Diamond: *raises eyebrow* This'll be a great season. *smiles to herself* Apex: *hears voice then looks at Diamond* *falls in love* It will be with you here ;) (CONF) DId I really just do that? (CONF END) Diamond: Umm... okay? (CONF) Erm... What do I say now? Awks... (END CONF) Apex: I think I will shut my mouth for awhile everyone here is awesome so far and I apologize for my "actions" see you all later. *runs another direction* Tirone: Wimp... Honey: *arrives* Hi everyonee! Group selfieee. *stands in the front of the contestants and makes a picture* Yay! Diamond: *laughs* Hey there! What's your name? :) Tirone: *looks at Honey and Diamond* Hm... Honey: My name is Honey! *gets some lipstick out of her pink case and puts it on her lips* And yours? Jimmy: Hi again guys! (CONF) God I'm so mad at myself. I should've trusted my gut and taken Mack! I would've won! But there was a little voice telling me Romeo was the better option... No matter. I'm gonna win this season anyways! Leo: Jimmy! Just the person I wantes to see! Before the finale I painted a portrait of you, And I was going to give it to you if you won but you can have it now if you want. Felicia: Hey guys, I am Felicia you spell it capital F, e, l, i ,c, i, a! Leo: Nice to meet you Felicia! My name is Leo! And you spell it captial N-o-b-o-d-y -c-a-r-e-s Felicia: You're rude right from the get go, it's a shame I thought you were going to like me oh well I am here to win! Honey: No you spell it L-E-O. Yay! Dee: Mr. Big Bad? Stop with the act. Lehl: This is not what I signed up for. (CONF) At least I can get away from that, thing, from the island. (END CONF) Larry: Hey guys. Jimmy: Thanks, leo! It's awesome! The style is impressionist, right? About 100 or so years ago that style came about. It's really beautiful, the way the colors mix. *rants* Leo: *Interrupts* Cool and that will be one million dollars. Chris: Hey everybody. Let's go inside the plane. Laney: Okay Anti-Chris(t) Inside The Plane Chris: Welcome everyone inside the jumbo jet. Now if I call your name you're on Team Victory. Apex, Jimmy, Larry, Lehl, Rhett, Samuil, Thomas. Team ACTN is Really Really Really Really Hot is Dreyk, Felicia, "Holes", Jeremiah, Kimberly, Pen, Sara. Team Amazon is Dee, Diamond, Honey, Laney, Leo, Romeo, Tirone. Jimmy: Wow, this is awesome! Honey: *looks surprised* It's beautiful... Leo: Yeah yeah it's a nice plane now where is my money Jimmy! Honey: Money? Honey! Jimmy: What? I have to pay you? I thought we were doing this friend to friend or something Leo: Friend? I woulf never be-...I was just joking about the money you can have it for free. (CON) I can't be enemies with everyone like Saionji. I guess I can act like Jimmt's friend. He made it to the finale last season and this can help me make it far. (END CON) Honey: Money? What money? Tirone: Pfft. My team could be better... Leo: Why Chris you forgot to say what team Saionji is on! Jimmy: Thanks? (CONF) I don't know what Leo's intentions are. He seems nice, but he was a villain last season for a reason. Right? (END CONF) Tirone: How pathetic, Leo. Not only do you actually belive you to be a villain, which really irritates everyone you meet, but you're just plain stupid to say that stuff to everyone and just wimp out like a baby. Get a life... Leo: Shut up noob! (CON) He doesn't know it but he's biting the wrong bone! (END CON) Jimmy: Team Victory meeting! We gotta win this first challenge to push momentum in our favor. Studies show if you lose the first challenge, you are more likely to lose the second challenge. Let's live up to our name! (CONF) Wow, I'm so inspirational! Lehl: And studies show that teams with the name Victory in their name loses a lot. We are D-O-O-M-E-D period. Jimmy: Studies aren't always right. But spelling out doomed really convinced me. Studies show-- nevermind. Tirone: Shut up, noob? You mean that comment seven year olds say? I bet a seven year old took less to think up that insult. Leo: *Glares at Tirone* This isn't over! (CON) You know what happens when you play with fire? You get burned (=< (END CON) Lehl: He is just saying to shut up and is implying that you are new because idk. Guess he's upset he lost last time. Diamond: I hope my team does well. :D Honey: *looks around* Oh! I'm in Team Amazon! Felicia: FELICIA in the plane yes! Everyone needs to know I am here! Honey: *claps* Yippee! I'm Honey, nice to meet you. *smiles* Leo: Not you again... Diamond: Hi, Felicia. Dreyk: (CONF) An analysis of all the all-stars? Crazy. Delusional. Weirdos. Especially Leo. Did he get hit in the head a couple too many times? Felicia: *walks into the confessional while Dreyk is still in* Oh hi you're Dreyk right? I am Felicia you spell it F, e, l, i, c, i, a, Felicia! We are on the same team I just wanted to let you know. and I want to use the confessional. Dreyk: Um, not right now. Busy hating on the all-stars. Bye Felicia. Felicia: *starts crying overdramaticly and runs away* Why are people so mean here!! Dreyk: (CONF) Anyways. I'm so glad Saionji isn't here this season. The only all-star I can stand here is Laney. Even though she got me out. *shrug* Romeo won a season, so...he's a threat. Jimmy is obnoxiously smart and Leo is weird. I wonder how Thomas will do without Marcus... Oh yeah. There's Rhett. Gross. Felicia: *runs back to the confesional and opens the door* You mean person! *throws close the door again and start screaming* Dreyk is a mean disgusting person we should vote him out first! Dee: So the Amazons then... Leo: Dreyk is here? Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Laney: *Applying nail polish* Hey Dreyk, Sorry for eliminating you last season Saionji wouldn't leave me alone. (CONF: So my team... Newb's, Romeo, and That artist guy. Great job Laney, Great job.) Can we all agree I am team captain? Dee: Depends... Leo: I think Laney should be our captain! Dee: For what reason? Laney: *Grabs Dee* For every reason. *Lets go* Now when is the challenge? Dee: First, don't grab me! Secondly, I have every intention of working with you but I need to know your credentials. (CONF) I know effective teamwork, its what the mafia is built on. (CONF ENDS) Jimmy: Dreyk's back? Wow, like half the Season 8 cast is here! (CONF) That's not necessarily good... They know not to underestimate me. Fortunately, I only have Thomas on my team, though I have learned that he is sometimes a threat. Laney: I am a actress and a good one too, That is enough. Leo: True Jimmy: Since when is Dee in the mafia? (CONF) I remember her from some other seasons, like Lost in the Triangle. Honey: Ehh.. *looks to Laney* Why should we have a team captain? Diamond: I agree. We're all equal! Leo: Because Laney said so ok!? Jimmy: *looks at Diamond* What is this communism? (CONF) I believe in democracy and I will carry that over to Team Victory. Not everyone should be equal. Just as a person without a head cannot stand, neither can an entity without a leader Honey: We don't need a team captain! Team spirit will win the challenges and not a leader that gives orders to the others of the team. I'm sorry but it's not gonna work. Felicia: I am the team leader of Chris is hot! Because I am Felicia! Jimmy: It's actually Team ACTN is hot. Spelled A-C-T-N. (CONF) Just had to put it in terms she would understand. Felicia: Who is ACTN? Dee: Shut up. Lehl: Uhhh should I say the truth or just keep it a secret because the truth is who ACT- wait wrong team. Chris: ACTN is the show's creator Felicia (CONF) Shows how much these newbies know about ASVU Jimmy: (CONF) If I'm gonna win this season, I'm gonna need some allies on Team Victory. (END CONF) *pulls Lehl aside* Hey, do you want an alliance? Lehl: Uhhh, sure? Felicia - Pff he is not important, he doesn't even host the show everyone knows the host is the most important person! Jimmy: Nice! Once we recruit a couple more people, we can run the team and make the merge no problem! Lehl: K. *to Felicia* If it wasn't for ACTN, where would we be? Jimmy: Probably a science lab, finding cures for terrible diseases like Ebola and cancer. Thanks, ACTN! Lehl: You didn't have to sign up, anyway. Jimmy: I know! But I like money... And competition and whatever. But mostly money! Sara: That's nice to here Chris...(CONF) Who names their team after the show's creator? I'm sorry but that's just blatant nepotism! (OFF-CONF) So uh...Hi everyone. I'm Sara, nice to meet you....uh....*sees Samuil* And who are you? Diamond: Hey Sara :) Felicia: Hi Diamond, I am not Sara I am Felicia! You spell it F, e, l, i, c, i, a! Diamond: *raises eyebrow* Bye, Felicia. *walks away* Challenge 1 Chris: Well I know you're all eager to start the challenge so here it is. This is a race to first class. The first team to reach first class will win and get to travel to the next destination in first class. Second place will also be safe, but will travel in economy class. Last place will travel in the cargo hold and send someone home. Oh and first TEAM which means EVERYONE. It will take 5 lines to get to first class. Good luck. GO! Dreyk: *races to first class* (1) Jimmy: *races* (1) Dreyk: *races to first class* (2) Jimmy: *races* (2) Dreyk: *races to first class* (3) Diamond: *races* 1 Jimmy: *races* (3) Dreyk: *races to first class* (4) Felicia: *races to first class* (1) Dreyk: *races to first class* (5) Diamond: *races* 2 Honey: *races to first class* (1) Felicia: *races to first class* (2) Honey: *races to first class* (2) Felicia: *races to first class* (3) Honey: *races to first class* (3) Laney: *Races* (1) Felicia: *races to first class* (4) Diamond: *races* 3 Jimmy: *races* (5) Honey: *races to first class* (4) Laney: *Races* (2) Dee: *races* (1) Felicia: *enters first class and starts singing* (5) Yes Felicia is a queen, Felicia is a queen, Felicia is a queen yes I am a queen! Laney: *Races* (3) Diamond: *races* 4 Honey: *races to first class* (5) Yay! Diamond: *races* 5 YAS! Laney: *Races* (4) Dee: *races* (2) Leo: *Races* (1) Laney: *Races* (5) Dee: *races* (3) Diamond: GO DEE! :D Dee: *races* (4) Sara: *races* (1) Tirone: *races* (1) Dee: *races* (5) Tirone: *races* (2) Romeo: *races* (1) Tirone: *races* (3) Romeo: *races* (2) Diamond: *high fives Dee* Romeo: *races* (3) Dee: *high fives back* Romeo: *races* (4) Tirone: *races* (4) Romeo: *races* (5) Tirone: *races* (5) Honey: Go Leo! Go Leo! *is cheerleading* Leo: *runs* (2) Honey: Leoooo! *blows a kiss* Leo: *races* (3) Dreyk: Ugh! You all are LOSERS! RUN FASTER. I WANT FIRST CLASS. >.> Honey: Go Leoooo Felicia: Chris give me a soda pop Leo: *races* (4) Diaamond: GO LEO GOOOO Chris: Get it yourself Felicia (CONF) Who does she think I am? Honey: *looks to Diamond* (CONF) Ehh.. she wants everyone on her side? I'm nice too? (END CONF) Felicia: Okay, Dreyk get me a Soda pop! Diamond: *looks at Honey* You okay...? (CONF) What is her problem? (END CONF) Dreyk: Bye, Felicia. *walks away* Leo: *races* (5) Sara: *races* (2) Kimberly: *races to first class* Where is my stunt double? (1) Diamond: WE WON! :D *glances at Honey* Yay... Chris: Team Amazon places first, but second place is still up for grabs! ' Kimberly: >.> *races to first class* (2) Honey: Yeah we won. (CONF) And she stole my word. 'Yay'. This is soo not fun. (END CONF) Kimberly: *races to first class and heel breaks and cries* (3) Diamond: (CONF) WHat did I ever do to her... I want to make friends, not enemies! *sobs* (END CONF) Kimberly: *nail breaks and races to first class* (4) I hate this so much! :( I didn't sign up for this! Isn't it fake? Dreyk: Hurry up. >:( Kimberly: *almost in tears as she races* (5) Pen: *runs to first class* (1) Rhett: (runs to first class) (1) "Holes": *runs to first class* (1) Sara: *runs* (3) *to Kimberly* Excuse me, But do you need help? I think I have some heel fixer in my purse. But i'm not sure if it will do you any good. '''Chris: Let's go guys! ' Sara: *runs* (4) (CONF) I've got to win this for my team! It's my first chance to show them how much i'm worth. "Holes": *runs to first class* (2) Lehl: *runs* Sara: *runs* (5) "Holes": *runs to first class* (3) Sara: *runs* (6) YES! Apex: *runs* (1) Jeremiah: *Stumbles out of a closet* Why are we running? Are we supposed to be running!? Ah! *Runs* (CONF) *Opens mouth, but then closes it* I... I fell asleep. Stupid traveling. Haven't been able to get a wink for a few days now, and it's starting to take a toll on me, but I caught up with my not-supposed-to-happen-now nap, so I hope I'll be good for now on. (END CONF) Uh... (1) Apex: *runs* (2) *runs by Jimmy* Jimmy I was rooting for you last season if we lose please do me a big favor and vote for *whispers* Larry. (CONF) Uh no *turning into different personalities* (CONF END) '''Chris: Alright I've waited enough. Team ACTN places second and Team Victory goes to elimination Elimination Ceremony 1: Team Victory Chris: Welcome to your first elimination ceremony. Go stamp the person you want to eliminate's passport. ''' Jimmy: (CONF) What just happened with Apex? Anyways... *stamps Larry's passport* Lehl: (CONF) *Stamps Samuil's passport* Thomas: (COMF) *stamps Maruc's..... err....Larryi's passport) Apex: (CONF) *covering his own mouth* *Stamps Larry's passport) '''Chris: Now unlike ASVU3 if you don't receive a bowl of gruel you will be taking the drop of shame. Bowls go to Jimmy and Apex my dudes. Lehl, Thomas and Rhett are also safe. And last but not least Samuil eat up! Buh bye Larry *pushes him out of the plane* Sami: Call me Sami, the MASTER MIND! Episode 2: Ain't No Ripper Like Jack The Ripper First Class: Team Amazon Honey: We start this season in the first class, guys! We can be proud on ourself. Yay! Tirone: Of course, we can. Just like a serial killer can be proud of getting off scot-free after killing other's, it's natural to find joy or tollerance in our achivements... Honey: *looks a little bit confused* Yeah, exactly. *smiles* Tirone: Urg... what icompendence... Laney: Eh, I don't know why you guys are happy. This is mediocre the Orange juice pulp and the cookies are stale. *Sighs* But I guess it's fine. Dee: At least no one has to leave. Leo: Yeah! (CONF: For now* evil laugh*) Pen: *passes Three hundred vagillion million dollars to everyone* Diamond: *relaxes* This is awesome. Tirone: I got a three hundred 'vagillion' dollar note... do you know how inaproprite that is? Anyway, I agree Laney. The chairs are more pathetic than the food. Diamond: ... Vagillion? Pfft. And yes, the food isn't great, but probably better than in Economy Class :) Tirone: I guess... Optimist... Honey: Really? *looks to Diamond and hugs her* That's sad, but I really like it. Diamond: Oh, okay then. :P Honey: *looks to Diamond and smiles* We could be friends! Share secrets, talking about boys. Eeehhh! *jumps and smiles* Diamond: Okay :) :D Dee: What is our plan to stay ahead? Honey: Working together as a team! And if someone of us needs help we'll give it! Dee: And if we fail? Honey: Let's think positive! *hugs Dee* By the way, we didn't meet each other right? I'm Honey! *smiles* Dee: Dee... Laney: Why are y'all so peppy? It's Total Drama *Files her nails* Whatever we can probably win these challenges as long as we try. Honey: I'm sorry, I just want the best for the team! None of us deserves to take the drop of shame! Romeo: I agree...a bit late to the conversation, though, sorry. Honey: Hi there! I'm Honey, nice to meet you! *smiles* Laney: Romeo why do you apologize for things you don't have to apologize for? Leo: Hey everyone! I made pictures for everyone! *Passes the Perfect Picture to all his team mates except one of them* One for Dee, one for my queen Laney, one for the princess Honey, a picture that is not as perfect as you Diamond, and - oops! *Drops Tirone's picture and stomps on it* Oh no! Sorry.And here is yours Romeo. *Gives Romeo a bad picture of him that makes fun of him* Hope you all like them! Diamond: Erm... thanks? *puts picture in her bag* :| Leo: I'm glad you like it! It's for being a great team unlike some of my team last season. Diamond: Aww... :) Dee: We only won one challenge. Don't speak so soon. Laney: What's with Romeo's? Why is it all... Messed up? You could have been nicer. Dee: Agreed. Leo: *Gasp* What? I worked hard on all of these. Do you like it Romeo? Economy Class: Team ACTN Kimberly: Oh my gosh, my dress is ruined... there's stains and dirt all over the place... Don't you guys know who I am? *snaps nail file, growling* I am Kimberly Kardacia! And I deserve better than this stupid, stupid, stupid plane! Get me into first class! Felica: Hey Kimberly is your name right, you look really familiar to me. Pen: *runs in with pants off* *pant pant* Phew. I was passing the dollars to Team Amazon, but someone was changing, so she decided to pull my pants down Felicia: *pulls up her pants* ew pervert! *pushes pen down to the Cargo hold area* away with you! "Holes": *watches Felicia push Pen* Hmmm....(CONF) If I'm going to make an alliance, I might need someone as fiesty as Felicia. (END CONF) *approaches Felicia* My name is "Holes", pleasure to meet you. I must say, you took care of that pervert very nicely. Felicia: My name is Felicia, you spell it F,e,l,i,c,i,a! What kind of name is Holes? "Holes": Well, since you asked my real name is Chester, but everyone calls me "Holes" because I guess Chester is too hard to say or not cool, or something. Felicia: Well Chester is not that hard of a name and Holes sounds like someone who is selling drugs. "Holes": Well, I know I've never sold drugs before.I'm far too honorable and have better things to do with my time, like make allies with you. Felicia: Oh my god Chester, really! *Felicia looks around and grabs "Holes" by his arms and drags him to the confessional* Sara: I'm so lucky we're not in the cargo hold, I heard it's not very fun in there. Kimberly: Psssht, it's about tiiiime someone recognized me. Hmm, I should really invest in a vocal coach and have another breakout in the music industry! Dreyk: 'Kay. I'll just be over here. Do whatever you want, losers. Not my fault we didn't get first class. Felicia: *comes back from the confesional with "Holes"* Kimberly I know where I recognize you from, you are the backup singer of that country singer from my school! Cargo Hold: Team Victory Apex: *comes in* There is dirt everywhere! I will be okay *tucks up* *covers up* Samuil: I'm already disgusted of this place! Jimmy: Same. Hey, Samuil, can we talk? You too Apex. *when they are out of earshot* Alliance? Apex: Yes Alliance! Sami: Teaming up? OK. Now I'm going to think how stupid this place is. I hope I won't... I mean we won't be here again. Jimmy: Same here. Well let's vow to try this time! Apex: Jimmy I was walking to the CONF and I heard felicia and holes talking about a secreat alliance so we need to get Felicia out :). Jimmy: Felicia is not on our team... Lehl: What he said, Confessional Apex: (CONF) I have to tell my team what is going on with me! But if I do I will probably be eliminated. (CONF END) Sami CONF: I wonder how my team has voted for me! They have tried to vote the only MASTER MIND (me) out. What??! This won't happen the next time. Jimmy: (CONF) Sami seems smart, or seems like he wants to be. I'm gonna make him into my little genius prodigè Sami CONF: I so much hate this place. MASTER MINDS like ME shouldn't be in such stupid places because they can't think about how awesome they are! Pen: (CONF) Are we supposed to sing? (END CONF) Diamond: (CONF) I can't help but feel scared that I'm gonna get eliminated... Tirone: (CONF) Pen is pretty stupid. He doesn't deserve to still be here. I don't know why his trousers were down when he left. No one did it... "Holes": (CONF) Having watched and studied the past 8 seasons of this show, I have learned a great deal about what it takes to win a season of ASVU. Strategy. That's all you need, and thankfully I've got plenty of it. Felicia: (CONF) *enters the confessional with "Holes" * Good no one is here. *closes the door* Chester bever ever ask me something out there, maybe if we are in first class but not in that disgusting place, but yes a alliance sounds good, I feel like a real competitor than! "Holes": (CONF) Excellent! The two of us will be unstoppable together! Felicia: (CONF) Yes we could be called Chesicia! or Felster! The unstopable force duo! "Holes": (CONF) Yes! Either one sounds good. Honey: (CONF) It's fun here but I wish everyone will be a little bit happier. The only friendly person is Diamond and everyone likes her. Am I ugly or something? Do I smell weird? What did I wrong? Nobody here likes me, so I'm not trying to make the best for everyone now. If they don't want me it's ok! *looks sad* Jimmy: (CONF) So my team barely tried in that first challenge. I hope we can pick it up, because soon it will be just my alliance and I will start to have to pick and choose who to keep and who to vote out! Leo:(CONF) If I want to make it further than last time I have to get my team to like me. If I could get most of my team on my side I will be able to eliminate anyone I want. And I have thr perfect idea. Diamond: (CONF) Leo is acting creepily... Why did he give us those pics? Challenge 2 Chris: Challenge starts tonight 12/1/14 at 8pm EST Elimination Ceremony 2: TBA